


DREAMWASTAKENXF!READER

by alphasafensound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound
Summary: Dream smut
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 18





	DREAMWASTAKENXF!READER

**Author's Note:**

> <><><>  
> ORIGINAL POST ON MY TUMBLR @ ALPHA002SBLOG

Dream was leaving a trail of hot messy kisses across my neck and chest, quiet breaths left my mouth and one of my hands was playing with his hair while the other was gripping the sheets tight.

" _I've missed you so much,_ ** _Y/N_** "

Living apart was definitely challenging and every time we got together thanks to the little breaks i take from work we couldn't be far apart, being very clingy at first that leads to moments like this. His hand gripped my waist and the other made it's way inside my sweatpants, his fingers lining and started drawing circles on my clit. I released a moan and my hips involuntarily started to move trying to get more pressure. His lips kissed my cheek and a smirk appeared on his face.

" _Look at you... already so desperate._ "

I whimpered at the tone of his voice and soon he starts fingering me at a rapid pace and i could only react by leaving breathy moans trying my hardest to keep eye contact with him, his lips were slightly parted and has a beautiful glint in his eyes. A pathetic whine came out off me when he stopped but i only grew more excited when he started to undress me and pull down his pants where his erection sprung up, i smile and guided my hands down his torso and lightly touch his cock to then start to pump slowly rubbing my thumb at the top, he groaned and kissed me hard pulling my hand away from him and aligning himself with me and slowly pressing in just the tip and with the same care he buries inside me and his face flushed and brows furrowed both of us breathing heavily. His hips snap and he keeps up with slow but hard thrusts, i could feel him throbbing inside and moans and skin slapping fill the room, i gasp when i feel him start rubbing his fingers on my clit again and my hips start to mimic his thrusts.

" _Fuck, Clay..._ "

At this point I'm arching and trembling beneath him while he starts to move a little faster keeping the roughness. He lets out a loud groan and fastened the movement of his fingers.

" _Come on, baby, cum on my cock..._ "

I nod and i could also feel he was getting close, his hips lost the rhythm and became sloppy and desperate along with his grip on my tights, most likely to leave a couple of bruises. I felt my whole body on fire when i finally reached my end and cum all over him, moans and gasps of air leave my body and i clenched myself for him and he stutters and leave choked noises with a final thrust he stills and i feel him filling me to the brim. Clay collapses on top of me and we try to catch our breath, i leave soft kisses on his neck and rub the muscles on his back trying to get him to relax.

" _I think it's time to move in with me, Y/N_ "

I let a little wheeze and he only stares at me lovingly.

" _Tempting, are you sure?_ "

We've been together for a long time, it only makes sense but i still couldn't help but a little hesitant and nervous.

" _I love you,_ ** _Y/N_** _, i am a 100% that i want you around me at all times._ "


End file.
